Don't go away
by aniay
Summary: Bumblebee realizes his best friend has gotten allot older. He then begins to realize that soon he'll have to deal with Spikes death and this totally freaks him out. Bee/Spike. Smut warning.


Response to the tfanonkink prompt

_Bumblebee realizes his best friend has gotten allot older (exactly how old is left up to the author). He then begins to realize that soon he'll have to deal with Sam/Spikes death and this totally freaks him out.  
Would like to see Sam/Spike use touch as a way to interface and calm Bee down._

* * *

Bee woke up from the restless recharge with a yelp and his spark throbbing frantically in his chest. He could still see the images from the nightmare that left him shaken and terrified.

He had dreamed about Spike; his friend, still only a teenager standing in the distance, waving to him happily.

Bumblebee had been driving to him but then something happened and Spike had scrunched his face in terror and started running. Bee had tried to pursue him.

Just when Bee had been about to catch Spike, the human turned, his mouth open in silent scream as his face turned from teenage to adult and then grew older, skin sagging, becoming white and then sickly green and rotting awfully as Bee watched, his spark freezing, as Spike's form dissolved to dust.

As soon as his processor stopped aching and he assured himself that it had been only a nightmare, he left the base to visit the old friend which, he felt the pang of guilt at the realization, he had neglected for much to long.

The drive was long, Spike moving to calmer and more family-friendly area after the excitement wore off and Carly became Spike's main interest. For long years now, the Decepticons hadn't reared their heads, licking wounds after the last battle. Earth was, or at last seemed to be, safe again.

As Bee drove along the empty highways the lights flicking, barely registering in his processor. He considered calling Spike, after all he had the human's phone number, email, address and whatever mean was necessary to contact him. Bee congratulated himself on stupidity. Spike did everything to keep in touch and sent countless invitations and Bee had always had something that seemed more important than his friend.

Now he realized. He should have been happy to spend every moment with humans, because what was their life comparing to an Autobot's lifespan. Nothing.

The hours of drive filled Bee's spark with such ache that when he eventually reached Spike's household he wanted to charge inside immediately. But what would have Spike said… It was much to early for him to be awake yet and the yellow bot's logic told him to wait until Spike would get up, but his spark urged him otherwise.

He dialed the number and waited with processor knotted in anxiety for Spike to pick up the phone.

"Hello!" A sleepy voice greeted Bee and he instantly felt guilty for waking Spike up.

"Spike?" Bumblebee asked coyly.

"Yes?" The word was followed by a yawn.

"Would you mind opening the garage for me, my aft is freezing here." Bumblebee joked lightly hoping to maybe somehow lighten up his mood.

"Bumblebee?" Spike seemed to wake in astroseconds after that.

"You invited me so many times, I figured I should finally come and visit." Oh how he ached to see his friend again, anticipation eating at his wires.

"Oh sure… just give me sec" Spike responded and hung up.

The minutes passed, as Bee was waiting for Spike to emerge, to greet him with an easy smile or disappointed scowl. He was rocking back and forth in movement that was analogical to biting nails.

When Bee saw Spike standing in the garage, smiling sleepily to him his spark throbbed. All of sudden the dark feeling that he was going to loose him, made him shiver in terror.

He keened painfully, watching the young human...

"What brings you here, little bug?" Sam asked patting Bee's hood in comforting gesture "I can't believe it, best birthday present ever."

Bee flinched at the mention of birthday. He forgot. Checking his calendar, he realized Spike was 32 years old. His Friend was slowly spiraling towards his end. Bee stayed silent. It hurt to know it, hurt to be an eternal being compared to short-lived humans.

Spike regarded him carefully, smile turning into a frown. "Really, you are waking me up in the middle of a nice dream, make me go into cold garage and now you are being silent. Not fair. Least you can do is to tell me what is going on."

"You are going to die." Bee whispered as silent as he could, as if his words could bring the death into exactly this time and place.

"WHOA!" Spike exclaimed and backed of "Where did THIS came from? Unless you know something that I don't..."

"No!" Bee exclaimed and then sighed "It's just I realized you're getting older and there is so few time left, and I'm always busy and I'm going to be on your funeral and..."

"You silly bot, don't go Bluestreak on me," Spike said with warm tone... "Transform and look me in the eye, I prefer to look at you and not your Car form.

With a huff, Bee transformed but had no strength to look at Spike. He sat down.

He heard Spike sigh and then warm hand was placed on his shoulder rubbing small circles on it. "You are really silly, I'm not THAT old you big kid. I forgot how child-like your thinking sometimes is." Spike was speaking softly and Bee felt his audio receptors vibrating pleasantly with the warm tones.

"It's just your life is so short comparing to us, we will outlive you all, your children your grandchildren, your grandchildren's grandchildren and so on." Bee felt the overwhelming sadness gripping his spark with iron fist, his vocalizer glitched.

Spike responded with silence, his hand still rubbing circles on Bee's armor.

It felt different from any previous touch He and Spike shared it was... comforting... warm.

"Maybe our lives ARE short but unless some decepticreep will decapitate me I'm planning on staying alive for next thirty years at least." The human reached his hand higher and stroked Bee's helm.

"That's so short..." Bee sighed feeling the warmth from the touch traveling to his cortex. It felt good to have those small hands touch him like that; the heat they radiated was like soft blanket to his sensors, tingling lightly.

"That's longer than you know me, and it's you who has processor instead of brain, you should do the math!" Spike's hand brushed over one of Bee's horns and the sensation instantly flooded Bee's systems, his engine revving contentedly. He leaned into the touch.

"You're acting just like a big cat, purring and all." Spike teased

As Bee looked at him he couldn't help smile spreading on his faceplates.

Then Spike moved hugged him awkwardly. Because, after all, Spike was small comparing to Bee. Bee returned the gesture gladly. Holding Spike close feeling his presence, his body heat, his healthy heartbeat.

"Thanks Spike." He murmured. The steady rhythm of Spike's heart was making his armor vibrate, his tactile sensors sending feedback to his central unit. Suddenly Bee realized that he was getting warmer, his processor was responding to the stimulation... It felt good, just not in a way it should. Bee jerked away. Spike lost his balance and gripped at Bee's armor seams to regain it. When the small fingers dug into the seams, touching the wires Bee realized that it indeed felt good EXACTLY this way.

Bee's engine revved again, only now in excitement, pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked still staying close to Bee.

"Yes..." Bee struggled for words, his processor hazy from the new discovery, sensations and uncertainty "You never did this... hug thing to me."

Spike laughed sheepishly "Call me a softie but from when Danny was born it's gotten easier. Carly is not complaining." He added with a wink.

Bee snickered and Spike got comfortable on his tights, hand reaching around Bee's head and stroking it gently. Bee was afraid to speak. Why did his processor read Spike's touch like that? It was supposed to be comforting reassuring not... suggestive.

'Cybertronians ARE interfacing for comfort.' A part of himself reminded him and immediately he could feel tell tale tingling in his fingers.

'But Spike is human...' Bee whimpered helplessly as Sam's fingers slipped between his helm and shoulder plate touching the most sensitive wiring. 'Yes Spike's human his fingers can reach what other mech can't' The bot argued with himself, refusing to simply enjoy Spike's caress.

Spike's hand stilled at the whimper, question in his eyes "Did I hurt you?"

"N... no" Bee cleared his intakes "It's sensitive but it feels nice." He managed, suddenly being aware of what he was doing. He was enjoying touch of a human, and he was using Spike. His friend had no idea what he was doing to him.

Spike smiled and resumed his absentminded threading of fingers between the living wires.

Bee succumbed to the guilty pleasure. He couldn't make himself to tell Spike, not when it felt so good.

Organic fingers felt so new... so much more exciting and Spike's heart was making his armor vibrate, sensors tingling, armor becoming susceptible to every even tine move of air, not to mention pressure of warm body on his tights.

Bee had never felt like this... Other mechs felt different, harder, and stronger... or going straight to interfacing, Bee closed his hand into fist not allowing his interface cables to slip out of his fingers. This... gentleness, warmth, softness was nothing he ever felt... nothing he should feel. He shouldn't enjoy it but it felt so good he couldn't help himself. Then Spike's hand stroked his shoulder, arm and moved to his chest fingers tracing the Autobot symbol.

"You know, from when I first met you this symbol meant safety," Spike whispered, his voice slipping over Bee's audios like a caress.

Bee tried to say something in response but instead his engine revved uncontrollably, Spike's fingers directly over his spark.

He surrendered to the sensations. Spike was touching him, warm, soft, and wet and all other so alien sensations and Bee was bathing in them, his spark racing, and his body quivering, his cortex heating up and his processor dismissing his fears as insignificant.

Spike was beside him, alive and warm and… Bee couldn't help the cooling fans kicking in; he couldn't help little trembles running over his armor. He reached to Spike's face and made the human look him in the optics.

Ho couldn't deceive his friend.

Spike looked at him questioningly and then as his hand moved and Bee's optics dimmed, the bot moaning in pleasure; Spike's eyes lit up with recognition.

Bee couldn't talk, his body overwhelmed, on the brink of overload, he begged Spike with his look to not hate him.

Spike hesitated worrying his lower lip before raising his hand to Bee's helm and then knowingly tweaked Bee's horn teasingly, his lips turning into playful smile.

Bee moaned at the caress. Spike didn't mind. The human now consciously ran his fingers over the yellow body touching, exploring, making Bee mad from all the sensations.

His systems sang with pleasure, propelling him closer and closer to overload. Bee whimpered.

Spike was watching him; his heartbeat fast, his adrenaline level raised and then the human grinned wickedly leaned in and licked the Autobot symbol.

Bee cried out. His optics offlined as the overload claimed his body. He arched as the ecstasy exploded, Spike's hands never stilling in their explorations. His systems glitched, his body jerked as the powerful feeling claimed him making Bee forget all his fears, all his insecurities and then he slumped down, suddenly exhausted and strangely happy.

He looked at Spike sheepishly and the human patted him on the helm grinning.

"Best gift… ever."


End file.
